


丹罐 Nothing Without You 06  07 10

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	丹罐 Nothing Without You 06  07 10

Nothing Without You 06

 

  
赖冠霖依旧一身浴袍，清冷的站在浴缸边上，他头痛的按着自己的太阳穴，放弃了把人赶出浴室的念头。

既然姜丹尼尔那么喜欢站，那就让他在门口站到饱为止好了。

他的不争气的思绪又来到姜丹尼尔新染的发色。粉红头发配上他那白皙又尖下巴的脸，这不正好是自己喜欢吃的水蜜桃吗？

赖冠霖暗骂自己没出息，怎么就自动代入了呢？当时在台湾不是下定决心不要理他了的吗？

姜丹尼尔轻轻走近他身边，身上散发阵阵的酒香传入他鼻腔，甚是好闻。

他揉揉眼睛睁开，圆圆的大眼睛不可思议地看着姜丹尼尔，这人居然还喝酒了？

“你喝酒怎么会想到来我家？”他记得自己一回来就关掉门前那盏小灯，莫非这几秒的空隙他都发现了？

“我刚才跟圣佑哥一起喝酒。”姜丹尼尔胡乱的回答他。

“那你怎么可能……？ ”赖冠霖停顿整理思路，他跟圣佑哥在外面喝酒，又与门口那盏灯无关，那他怎么可能那么快出现在自己家？

纯属巧合？可这个巧合也太TMD诡异了，明明到家不过才十五分钟。

其实姜丹尼尔没有喝醉，只是有点头晕，他意识始终清醒自己接下来该做些什么来“讨好”他的小朋友。

“借醉行凶”的姜丹尼见小朋友紧蹙眉头得如此可爱，就知道他一定想不通是为什么了。

 

在一个小时前，姜丹尼尔跟邕圣佑在路边摊上喝酒，突然裤袋里的手机震动提示来信息，他摸出手机慢悠悠的指纹解锁，忧郁如他在看见屏幕上跳出来的信息突然眼前一亮。

【您好，手机号码 +886 XXX-XXX-XXX 的机主目前的地址在韩国仁川国际机场，到达登记楼登机口101号。 】（我编不下位置了）

他的小朋友终于舍得从台湾回来韩国。姜丹尼尔抬头满意的看着头顶上的飞机划过夜空，静静的在脑中运算着小朋友到家需要时间，盘算该做些“讨好”小朋友的动作。

再检查钱夹里赖家的备用钥匙。

心思缜密得越来越觉得他自己是个当危险男人的料。

心情巨好的姜丹尼尔，大手一挥叫老板添上几瓶烧酒。

邕圣佑觉察到他脸上挂上笑容，自己没记错的话应该是姜丹尼尔这个月以来的第一个笑容，整天上学看着他愁眉苦脸的，总觉得自己是欠了他一个亿。

“冠霖回来了？”邕圣佑试探性问出。

“是！”姜丹尼尔选择实话实说，邕圣佑那么聪明绝顶的一个人，要骗他简直没门。

“打算怎么做？”邕圣佑略带笑容，他觉得这件事情接下来应该会往好玩的方向发展。

“不告诉你。”他对邕圣佑保密，姜丹尼尔打算像个真男人一样主动出击。不然，活了二十几年，自己还像话吗？

大概还有三十分钟，小朋友应该就到家门口了。姜丹尼尔越发止不住自己嘴角上扬，所幸邕圣佑只是低头吃东西，无暇顾及他。

他们聊着聊着又过了一会儿。

“圣佑哥，我有急事先走了，下次我买单。”他轻声对邕圣佑，送了脸上三颗痣的漂亮男人一个wink，以示感谢。

“呀，你这臭小子。”邕圣佑没跟他计较。看着大型犬连续一个月低落消极的心情终于好起来，连连挥手示意他赶快走。

姜丹尼尔很快上了的士，看着手机屏幕上的导航显示还有五分钟，他再也无法克制住自己对赖冠霖的思念。

 

姜丹尼尔似乎读出赖冠霖的心思，关于定位APP要不要告诉小朋友好呢？自己一秒犹豫后决定告诉他，反正自己已经盯上他了，他无处可逃。

姜丹尼尔摇了摇手上的手机，提示了面前的小朋友。

TMD，该死，十分该死！！！赖冠霖完全忘记旧手机有一个隐藏的定位APP，这个APP和姜丹尼尔的手机相连。只要机主开机，自己身在何处姜丹尼尔自然一目了然。

赖冠霖恨年少的自己贪图方便直接在旧手机插上台湾号码卡使用，小时候在姜丹尼尔的保护下，日子过得理所当然地忘记有这么一个APP。

赖冠霖赶紧转移话题掩饰自己内心的焦躁不安，“你来干什么？”

“我好想好想你。”他诚实地回答。

“关我P事？我又没想你。”赖冠霖觉得大型犬十分搞笑，现在是要上演哪出电视剧吗？

按照自己家乡电视剧的套路，通常冷漠的回答通常会换来男主角下一秒的甩门离去，但姜丹尼尔并没有。

“你是我一手带大的，裸体都看过了，你连掉根头发都跟我有关。”姜丹尼尔霸道地跟小朋友打开天窗说亮话。

赖冠霖觉得这人厚脸皮极了，哪里来的一手带大，自己认识他的时候十二岁，已经是个小大人了好吗，居然还有什么裸体？

但他听了之后，还是无可避免地心跳加快引导全身血流加快，导致脸部的毛细血管里依旧充满血液，简称脸红。

“我没时间在这里跟你鬼扯。”他跟姜丹尼尔耗时有些长，热水已经变温水了。

赖冠霖决定扭转身体，弯下腰放走浴缸底部一部分温水，手往旁边加快扭开水龙头，把供热热水的幅度扭到最大。

两人没有继续说话，空气中弥漫着尴尬的气氛。

几分钟后，姜丹尼尔自背后拥紧赖冠霖，下巴抵住小朋友的肩膀 悠悠的说了一句：“冠霖啊，那天对不起，我错了，你不要不理我。”

赖冠霖火大到忘记挣脱出这个背后环抱式的拥抱，心想明明是你故意冷落我，向你表白又推开我，现在居然还有脸要自己不要不理你？

“如果道歉有用的话，那还要警察干嘛？”赖冠霖还原了他家乡偶像剧里的经典台词。他下意识一个转头，嘴唇和鼻子都不小心擦过姜丹尼尔脸上，楞了一下相当没事人把头转回来，可惜耳朵上的火辣出卖了他。

背后环抱式属于安全感的拥抱，姜丹尼尔双臂环绕赖冠霖的腰，提供安全感和稳定感，他从以前开始一直扮演者保护小朋友的角色，也是想要守护小朋友的证据。

姜丹尼尔并没有把他圈紧，赖冠霖稍微用力就能挣脱出环抱。算了，他想泡澡更重要（不解开浴袍照样能泡澡）。

他从上飞机到回家已经又累又头痛，虽然被人看着泡澡很不爽，内心小小挣扎一下，他还是抬脚进入浴缸，热水正好在他锁骨以下的位置。

背对着姜丹尼尔的赖冠霖自然没有看见那双盯着自己就像豹子盯着猎物的狭长双眼。他浑然感觉不到身后散发着一丝丝危险信息。

姜丹尼尔继续发挥着危险男人的本能。

直接在这里稍微来硬的好了，赖冠霖还未成年，姜丹尼尔不敢对他真的下狠手。

“好热。”姜丹尼尔脱掉上衣，露出自己洁白上半身，他不打招呼直接坐进浴缸里，大量的热水溢出浴缸。

他强壮的身躯在小朋友面前展露无遗，“借你的浴缸一用。”他想起以前赖冠霖在自己家洗澡用时那么长，原来都是在泡澡啊。

姜丹尼尔真是不知恬耻，这是赖冠霖唯一想到的四字成语。

“啊……出去。”赖冠霖被他的举动吓到，再也压抑不住自己的尖叫声。

他屈膝挪了挪身体往后靠，后背紧贴浴缸内壁时不受控制地打了个冷颤，想要分开些两人过于靠近的距离。

显然是无用功，本来不大的浴缸让两个男生同时使用，就算分开，拉近距离也是轻而易举的。

赖冠霖紧张得无法呼吸，他一只手按着胸口，打算从浴缸站起来，试图逃出。再不逃出来或许就会被姜丹尼尔生吞活剥，自己守了十六年的童子之身说不定就要被喝醉的狼叼走。

姜丹尼尔摇摇头，他双脚跪地直接扑上去用力把赖冠霖整个人抱过来，热水随着动作一浪高过一浪。

力气小的赖冠霖恨自己跟他难以形成对抗，他双膝不得已跪在他的身体两侧，艰难在浴缸里支撑，形成一个暧昧的M字腿。最让他害羞的是自己的上半身和男人的紧密贴合。

调整好姿势之后姜丹尼尔一手拦腰，一手按住后脑勺，最后将小朋友的下巴固定在自己的肩窝上形成一个单方面的抚背式拥抱。

姜丹尼尔慢慢地从上往下抚摸小朋友的背部，告诉他自己很在乎他。同时向他暴露出最脆弱的胸腹部，示弱地提醒对方：我是真的很想你，希望你会安心在我怀里。

几乎哭出来的赖冠霖发现自己的处境十分危险，为什么喝了酒的姜丹尼尔像变了个人似的？

姜丹尼尔自带深邃眼神，连带着眼角下的泪痣也性感起来，他放柔语调，好像连呼吸里都充满酒气：“冠霖很轻，腰很柔软。”

赖冠霖全身控制不住自己在发抖，可是又推开不了大型犬的怀抱，一双漂亮的眼睛也不知道该往哪里瞪。

他嘴巴凑在他耳旁轻轻说：“整整一个月了，冠霖只是那晚上才回哥一条短信，其余日子的都直接断了联系，你好狠心。你让我这一个月都过得很绝望，绝望到极点。”  
一丝丝热气吹在赖冠霖的耳朵上感到一阵酥麻，他长长的睫毛微微颤动，眼中尽是慌乱之色。

姜丹尼尔抿嘴一笑，稍微分开了两人的距离，额头抵着他的，四目相对的他们好像灵魂要透过彼此的双眼在交流。

赖冠霖听得浑浑噩噩，自己狠心？明明就是他狠心推开自己？现在反而恶人先告状？明明不是这样。

明明是他冷淡自己，当天又不听自己的告白……还像哄小孩回家似的只为了和朋友去吃饭……

明明就是他！

“后来想起有定位APP，我跟自己讲要耐心，再过几天你就回韩国了，等你回来，我要把你哄好，你别再离开我了！”姜丹尼尔此时看着赖冠霖神色镇定。

说到底，姜丹尼尔还是把自己当小朋友，他真的受够了。

 

写了一点~真的好害羞🍑🍼，捂脸跑开~

 

Nothing Without You07 

 

光滑的水面跟随着手臂的移动引发了轻声的波动。

姜丹尼尔趁赖冠霖走神的瞬间，已经悄悄解开他身上的浴袍，动作随着热水上下浮动十分流畅，未成年人特有青涩的酮体正在自己眼前发光发亮。

自己常年练舞宽阔粗糙的手掌贴着赖冠霖光滑的腹部缓缓向上滑，手指指腹首先访问的第一站是少年娇嫩的乳头。略带一丝情欲轻轻揉捏，让少年的乳头得到充分的刺激，随后指甲似有若无的划过乳晕，希望带给少年双重感受。

姜丹尼尔坏心的想要少年的另一边自然也要得到公平的刺激。

他交叉的双手顺着少年光滑湿润的后背上的肩甲骨不同步的自上而下交替，热水也自上而下浮动。姜丹尼尔另一只手没有放下松懈，调皮地捏了下腰侧的肉，但始终限制着赖冠霖的自由。

胸前的敏感点骤然被袭击，赖冠霖的感觉顿时如遭受雷击一般，喘息着想要挣脱出姜丹尼尔的束缚，可结实的手臂在后背始终限制了自己活动的自由。

他如同案板上的鱼肉---任人宰割，无处逃遁，只能乖乖被迫接受那只粗糙手掌和灵活指尖在自己身上的放肆轻薄。

姜丹尼尔十分满意少年靠在自己怀里喘息，感受着怀里人颤抖的将自身重量渐渐地向自己依靠。

姜丹尼尔感应到少年是被自己突如其来的动作吓得全身控制不住的颤抖，于是温柔地轻轻拍打他的背部，让怀里喘息的人能够放松下来。

赖冠霖颤抖的身体受到第一轮的刺激，此时被人温柔地安慰着，指腹指尖带来的的触感使得他的细胞感官逐渐放大，腰跟随着姜丹尼尔指尖的动作渐渐发软，一句“住手”的软糯发音听上去有气无力。

少年已经横跨在自己大腿根部，姜丹尼尔双手托起他的浑圆，屈膝让少年的臀部固定在结实的大腿的二分之一处后，手滑上后背慢慢将少年向自己收拢，形成一个上下拥抱。

自己稍一抬头，少年的娇嫩乳头如同魅力的罂粟花在面前绽放。姜丹尼尔迫不及待品尝那口粉红，起初都是细啄啃咬，后来改成舌交纠缠。

他担心少年的头部没有支撑，贴心的单手扶着少年的脖子，形成一个漂亮的弧度，

依旧颤动了好几下的赖冠霖随着他将自己向上托起，双手自然搭在姜丹尼尔六十厘米的肩膀上。

敏感的乳头传来的奇怪电流感觉让赖冠霖稍稍湿润的嘴唇中吐出令人骨酥神软的无意识的呻吟：“嗯...尼尔哥...嗯...快放...嗯...开我...”，一声软糯的拒绝传入姜丹尼尔耳中堪比火上浇油，也无疑让两人在浴缸的暧昧提升一个档次。

未经人事的年怎么能跟驾轻就熟的成年人相比？

赖冠霖终于体会到自己和姜丹尼尔存在的差距。他之前再怎么喜欢这个人也从未想到要有这等接触。

他无力感受着姜丹尼尔手掌带来的温度，随着指尖的触摸渗入到皮肤里，身体皮肤在热水的帮助下早已呈现出粉红色，脸上的绯红分不清是来自热水蒸汽还是指尖触摸。

除此之外赖冠霖还意外感受着姜丹尼尔的腹肌有力的线条，双手扶着姜丹尼尔的肩膀，绷紧身体无意把自身重量压在他身上，承受着他口中舌尖带给自己的每一次电流。

恋恋不舍的放开了少年胸前的敏感点，姜丹尼尔慢慢放平双膝，左手从少年颈部滑落再呈一边的对角线搭上少年的右肩，右手指尖顺着他后背上的蝴蝶骨、脊骨缓缓下滑，像是触碰着他最为之最珍贵的玉器一般。

这等气氛高涨的良辰美景怎么能确缺少一个热火朝天吻呢？

姜丹尼尔无声地分开两人一些距离，额头相抵，眼睛对上赖冠霖那般摄人心魂的眼神，少年清澈眼眸倒映出自己的容貌。

他的声音深沉，字正腔圆道出：“赖冠霖，我姜丹尼尔发誓：这辈子，非你不可。”

此时的赖冠霖双手抵胸，昏乱的感觉让他大脑意识短路，无法集中思考这句话的含义。

姜丹尼尔宽阔的手掌来回摩擦少年的后颈，转眼间又扣住少年的下巴，狭长的双眼将目光慢慢地从脖子转移到嘴唇上，停顿几秒之后再回到他的那双漂亮眼睛，不知道自己的告白有没有很好的传达给少年。

就在赖冠霖扬起下颚，双唇微开，舌尖抵上齿龈的时候，姜丹尼尔的食指印上自己冰凉的双唇，自己鬼使神差的伸出舌尖想要把食指顶开，让他误会了自己的意思。

姜丹尼尔情不自禁地吻上那冰凉的双唇，钳住少年下巴稍微用力分开嘴，舌头灵活滑入少年甜蜜的口腔，贪婪地摄取他的氧气，掠夺般用力地扫过口腔每一个角落，另一只手揉捏着腰肉

他不能失去赖冠霖，好像唯有拥吻着赖冠霖的真实感才能稍稍减少心底那害怕少年在台湾再也不会回来的恐慌。

赖冠霖本能的闭上双眼，又长又密的睫毛像受惊的蝴蝶一样扑闪扑闪，轻皱眉头从鼻腔发出“嗯...嗯...”的声音，姜丹尼尔温润的舌头在自己口腔横冲直撞和夺取氧气的这个认知又让自己的腰明显软了几寸。

赖冠霖整颗心扑通扑通的跳，他被姜丹尼尔吻得全身发麻，脑袋天旋地转的，渐渐地忘乎所以，放弃抵抗。

姜丹尼尔的舌继续卷着他的纠缠，赖冠霖生疏的被迫接受，两人的口水顺着嘴角缓缓滑落到修长的脖子

直到感受少年快要呼吸不了，姜丹尼尔才恋恋不舍的离开赖冠霖那诱人的双唇，黏腻口水形成一道的淫靡银丝像是连接着两人的一道桥梁。

赖冠霖无意识半眯的眼睛在姜丹尼尔眼里充满了色情的意味，随后伏在他肩膀上大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气。

姜丹尼尔偏过头，舔了舔他凸出的喉结，大胆地用肯定句在少年耳边吹着热气继续挑逗：“敏感的耳朵，霖霖要开始习惯了，以后你的耳朵只有我才可以碰，只有我！”

他将注意力转移到少年那小巧的耳洞，固定少年的头部，指腹轻柔一侧耳垂，湿润的舌头驾轻就熟地一下又一下的进进出出，像是在模仿着性交才有的动作。

少年敏感的耳朵成了自己的囊中物，自己的舌尖在上面纵情驰骋，姜丹尼尔心里一阵欢喜。

耳朵是赖冠霖的底线，因为耳朵从小就敏感怕痒，所以他拒绝任何人碰触，除了姜丹尼尔。

将耳朵加以利用的他快速地来回舔了几下少年的耳垂，并用兔牙上下轻轻碾压，最后以湿润双唇重重地压上耳廓来结束耳吻。

赖冠霖从被舔耳垂之后开始躲闪，无奈自己头部被姜丹尼尔的大手左右固定难以动弹，生理和心理的刺激使得他落下了滚烫的眼泪。

顺着脸颊往下流的眼泪很快被姜丹尼尔察觉了，他离开少年敏感的耳朵，湿润的双唇一寸一寸的吻上那滚烫的眼泪。

赖冠霖不是傻子，姜丹尼尔的滚烫早已直立，肉柱携带的高温像要灼伤贴合的皮肤，而自己的柱身同样也抵着灼烧姜丹尼尔的。

姜丹尼尔快速褪下少年的内裤，大手覆盖上少年粉红的柱身，担心少年第一次接触性事会有所拒绝，于是为他轻轻地上下撸动。

他没听到怀里人的娇喘，没想到少年是被他逼得说粗口。

赖冠霖一个激灵地找回意识，自己的私密柱身第一次交代在醉鬼姜丹尼尔手里，小霸王的火爆脾气直接爆发。

“操你妈，姜丹尼尔，最后警告你快给我住手。”他用尽全身的力气压抑自己的发音不要惊慌，天真的认为姜丹尼尔会就此打消念头。

“如果现在住手的话，小罐霖会不开心的。”姜丹尼尔假装听不到，依旧上下套弄小罐霖，故意去弯曲他带着威慑力的语句。

赖冠霖猛地咳嗽，他气到肺都快要咳出来了，他怎么能这么歪曲自己的意思？

姜丹尼尔饶有兴致地等少年平缓呼吸，在他开启双唇前再次以吻封缄，他用舌尖一点点撑开了少年紧闭的牙齿，缓缓推进，再次缠上他的滑嫩舌头。

被封印的双唇的赖冠霖慌乱地想要推开始作俑者的手，奈何软踏踏的身体使不出半点力气，他面色绯红，晕眩再一次操控自己，极轻微地发出：“不...要...啦...”了的头脑了的头脑

姜丹尼尔似乎不满他火爆的粗口，用力顶了两下两人紧密贴合的下半身。

同样是面色绯红的姜丹尼尔一直紧贴着赖冠霖，拇指指腹围着少年的柱眼打转，液体很快随着水流消失，他听到少年的声音更是燥热难耐，眉头紧蹙极力忍耐着内裤子里的强烈欲望。

赖冠霖被刺激得脸红心跳，一股热浪直往小腹窜去，极不舒服似从喉咙发出很轻的似喘息似呻吟的声音。

姜丹尼尔轻咳一声，缓慢地拉开嘴角向上扬，单手攀上少年后背，重新按着他的肩膀与自己的胸腔无缝贴合，手掌放开柱身，瞬间摸上那浑圆的臀部，手到之处皆是柔软又滑腻轻轻地捏了两下。

“哥很喜欢，手感不错。”他的嘴唇哈着气对着赖冠霖的耳洞轻轻吐字，

这“手感不错”的四个字是不是意味着再下一步要到“那里（后穴）”了？赖冠霖不敢再往下想象。

姜丹尼尔调了调两人的位置，双指只在少年后穴打圈圈。

赖冠霖在想姜丹尼尔是醉疯了吗？自己还是未成年呢，自己的“那里”坚决不能让被姜丹尼尔的进入。

姜丹尼尔没有要进去的意思。鉴于少年还是未成年，他当然不会真的下手，最多是“强奸未遂”。

反正作为一个危险的男人，今晚已经达到想要的效果了。

赖冠霖按住他宽阔的胸膛使出吃奶的劲儿死死把自己往外推，却一个用力过猛的将姜丹尼尔的身子往底下推去。

但姜丹尼尔还在抱着自己，连带的惯性让两人都直接给热水淹没头部。

姜丹尼尔赶紧闭口，以防被水呛到。

赖冠霖瞬间恢复意识，双手抓着浴缸边缘，把姜丹尼尔赶紧拉上来。

趁着姜丹尼尔放开自己大口地呼吸氧气的间隙，赖冠霖火速从浴缸站爬出来，慌乱中掉落了浴袍，只留给姜丹尼尔一个落荒而逃的光滑背影。

姜丹尼尔也不着急追上去，因为他的性器已经直立了很久，再不自行解决就会憋坏小丹尼尔的。

或许今晚就让少年好好睡一晚吧，不过估计睡不着。

赖冠霖以百米冲刺的速度冲回房间扑倒在床上，他满脑子都是刚才令人难以启齿的事情，他好像暂时遗忘了那句 “赖冠霖，我姜丹尼尔发誓：这辈子，非你不可。”

 

 

啊啊啊~霖霖啊~你再不从了丹尼尔~我怕被人报复~

 

以上，祝大家看文愉快~~

 

Nothing Without You 10

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~您好，霖霖你的醋王丹已经上线，前方高能高甜预警~~😘😘🍓🍓~~之前承诺的种草莓吻在这里还给大家~

 

都怪那杯万恶的卡布奇诺，不喝会打不起精神，喝了又必须上洗手间，整杯喝完的赖冠霖进退两难悔恨交加，最终权衡之下，认命地败给了自己的生理反应，他示意李大辉腾出空间好让自己一步跨出去。

赖冠霖一股脑似的快步走进洗手间，不敢往身后看，他害怕一回头就是对上身后那人的深邃迷人的眼神，还有那颗让自己无所适从的魅惑性感的泪痣。

显而易见的是赖冠霖还没有从昨晚的事情中反应过来，那个已经升级为危险男人的姜丹尼尔刚刚直勾勾的盯得他背脊发凉，坐立不安。

时机来了，姜丹尼尔秉着呼吸悄悄跟在赖冠霖身后，尽可能压抑着心中的愤怒。

从前桌多出两人开始，姜丹尼尔一直以福尔摩斯的速度理顺思路，心尖上的人儿昨晚终于从千里迢迢的台湾回到首尔，本以为昨晚奋不顾身的挑明一切，会让两人的关系变得明朗起来，等来的却是睡醒之后心上人居然不是在身边，亲自去学校也接不到人。

原来赖冠霖现在不是躲着他，而是光明正大又心情看似不错的在咖啡店联谊，赖冠霖在联谊的实况让姜丹尼尔反省自我，有必须觉得自己需要升级一下。

姜丹尼尔已经不敢再想象下去，要不是自己碰巧见到咖啡馆里头上演着该死的联谊，少年还会在背后还会做些什么来挑战自己的发疯极限？

姜丹尼尔已忍无可忍重头再忍了几个循环，人从落座开始，一直在桌下捏紧拳头，控制自己不能在公共场合发飙，只是视线一直集中在少年身上。

好在赖冠霖现在有所行动了，他打算悄悄跟在少年身后，狭长的双眼继续紧盯少年，就像豹子看见猎物的下一秒就要展开进攻的眼神，向全世界宣告“你是我的食物”。

姜丹尼尔觉察出少年好像知道身后有人跟着，看着他快步进入卫生间反锁，姜丹尼尔也不着急，就等候在边上守株待兔。

一分钟像是等了一个世纪那么长，赖冠霖趴在门上偷听，确定外面没有任何走动的声音轻轻地拉开门，头微微向前探出左右瞄几眼，确认没有“生命威胁”再打开门。

说时迟那时快，姜丹尼尔的一只脚已经跨进大门，双手用力一推，毫无防备的赖冠霖因受到惯性作用而产生的冲力直接往后退一步。

姜丹尼尔以迅雷不及掩耳之势完全进入，利落地反锁大门，哼着歌词再上前一步拥着赖冠霖入怀，肩宽60cm足以完全覆盖少年整个人，尖下巴抵着他的颈窝，温热的鼻息喷洒在他白皙的皮肤上，贪婪的呼吸着他身上专有的奶香味，沙哑的嗓音像是不满的向少年控诉：“看来哥真是低估冠霖了，原来你已经迫不及待要把我甩掉了。”

姜丹尼尔的言下之意是他从昨晚的红眼航班落地踏上韩国的土地不过才十几个小时就已经在联谊，难道不是把一直陪伴在身边的自己放弃了吗？

从被人“破门而入”到被人限制自由动弹不得的赖冠霖开始心慌，不知道要如何向姜丹尼尔解析，只恨自己立场摇摆为色所迷，现在倒好，被人“捉奸在场”，连Wanna One的姜Center都救不了他。

他只好按兵不动，静下心来深呼吸叹出一口气，快速在脑中组织语言。

如果是一个月前被姜丹尼尔正好撞破自己在联谊，赖冠霖大概会可怜兮兮地用他独有的软糯奶音跟姜丹尼尔解释自己是被硬拉来的，让他的尼尔哥哥好好消消气，他的尼尔哥哥就是全世界自己最最最喜欢的人了。

可惜现在是一个月后，虽然自己确实也有些愧疚感，但赖冠霖绝对不会主动承认，他倒要好好观察眼前的这个男人到底会有什么反应，毕竟是公共场所，晾他也不会有什么出格的事情。

赖冠霖垂下双眼选择逃避姜丹尼尔那炽热的视线，口是心非的回答：“是与不是都好像跟尼尔哥没有关系吧，本来普通的见面聊天在台湾都很常见啊，我看那个东昊哥人长得挺Man挺很不错的，正是我这个年龄喜欢的类型。”

姜丹尼尔斩钉截铁的冲口而出：“不可能，不可能，绝对不可能。”

原本那双紧实富有线条的手臂只是轻轻搭在少年的腰间上，只图将人锁在怀里，可是随着少年的每说一句话，被彻底激怒的姜丹尼尔的呼吸声音渐渐加重，同时悄无声息的收紧手臂，直到将两人身体身完全贴合难以分开。

赖冠霖眼看着和姜丹尼尔的胸膛越来越紧密贴合，“哥不相信也没关系。”

他停止了不安的小幅度挣扎，内心想着要是姜丹尼尔再能把自己抱紧一点就好了，口不对心的自己依旧倔强得很，”哥放手吧，你知道在力量上我从来都赢不过你。”

因为我知道你一定会把我抱得紧紧的，少年把后半句截留在心里。

姜丹尼尔吃醋吃疯了，既然都到这份上了，那就来些刺激吧，“冠霖真的没关系吗？那就看看接下来你要怎么向他们解释吧。”

双手被整个大脑控制的赖冠霖不知道该不该回抱好，他已经分不出容量思考这句话的真正含义。

姜丹尼尔稍微干燥的双唇与少年白皙颈部的一小块皮肤贴合，湿热的鼻息随着上下开合的嘴唇一直在喷洒摩擦，当他伸出湿热的舌尖轻触暴露在空气中的皮肤，赖冠霖的全身就像触电般过后不再动弹，双手瞬间拽紧对方腰上的衣服。

像是受到鼓励似的男人展开露齿笑容，慢慢开始转为啃咬那一小块皮肤，还游刃有余轻轻揉捏少年腰间的软肉。

此时的赖冠霖无所措手，两人之前的亲密接触仅限于在家中，像这样在公共场合的这般无疑是让全身的感官得到刺激的提升。

脸颊耳朵早已通红的赖冠霖首先败阵下来，身体被刺激的开始颤抖，双手改为抓着男人的手臂，轻言轻语的软糯奶音充满了示弱，“尼尔哥，公共场合，别......这样。”

此情此景如同十月围城，少年不敢大声说话，后背抵着冰冷的墙壁任人鱼肉，无法在男人强有力的禁锢中轻易转身突围而出。

姜丹尼尔已进阶成如大型危险猫科动物的豹子男人，他嗅出猎物想要从自己身边逃脱，嘴唇舌头双管齐下，加大舔咬吸吮皮肤力度及频率。

早已料到赖冠霖会在自己的进攻下软身子，于是姜丹尼尔双臂紧紧抱着这具柔软的身躯。

身体开始依附着男人已经无可避免了，他在心中叹了口气，双手攀上男人的肩膀，死死地咬着牙关，害怕自己一出声会招引别人的好奇。

引狼入室的少年本有八分把握男人不会图谋不轨，可惜人算不如天算，姜丹尼尔胆大到公然在自己的颈部种草莓，完了完了，赖冠霖真的觉得自己彻底完了。

少年热烘烘的耳朵快要把对方的脸颊烫伤，无法压抑着心中的慌乱，只好压低声音在他耳边继续求饶：“不要种草莓，尼尔哥，这里是公共场所，不要。”

姜丹尼尔选择充耳不闻，语气里满是宠溺：“冠霖别动，还差一点点就好了。”

他还调皮的捏了一下少年紧实的臀部，继续完成刚才未完成的作品，嘴巴再次张开，让舌头在赖冠霖颈上更灵动的游走，心中打定主意认为今天最适宜种草莓了。

姜丹尼尔伸出舌头舔湿稍微干燥的双唇，让他更方便贴合在少年白皙的颈部的那一小块纤薄柔软，嘴唇压入皮肤紧紧贴合，没有漏出一丝空气。

赖冠霖感受着姜丹尼尔的两瓣柔软湿润，嘴唇保证吸吮的力度足够弄破皮肤下面的毛细血管，但又不至于把自己弄疼。

姜丹尼尔吸吮的同时尽量把多余的口水咽回去，断断续续地吸吮皮肤上的同一位置，大概停留了三四十秒后离开，十分满意自己种下的草莓有着十分显眼的程度，心想这种吻痕没有一周是不可能消散掉的。

最后他不忘调戏赖冠霖，往怀里人儿敏感的耳朵里轻轻吹入一口热气：“冠霖这颗酒心草莓甜得让人沉醉不醒，痴迷而又流连忘返。”

姜丹尼尔如法炮制，在少年颈部再次多种了两颗草莓，谁让小霸王介绍自己只是邻居家的哥哥呢。

他得意的捧起小霸王的精致红脸，坏心地作势要吻下去，“冠霖，现在我要吻你了。”

眼看着姜丹尼尔在离他双唇还有两厘米的时候送上卖萌狗狗式的wink，早已脸颊通红赖冠霖固执的撇过头，拒绝愿承认现在的他心跳爆棚。

“冠霖真厉害，知道哥的本意不是嘴唇。”姜丹尼尔改变路线，转为吻他敏感的耳朵。

赖冠霖不是傻子，自己心跳加速的同时还被人气得说不上任何一句话，只能恨恨地咬牙泄愤，去他的那一丝见鬼的期待。

眼前人越裂越大的招牌笑容，他满脸通红，一直红到发根，鼻翼由于内心激动张得大大的，一条深深的皱纹从紧咬的嘴唇气势汹汹的往男人温暖的肩膀大口咬下去。

姜丹尼尔只是闷哼一声不去反抗，乖乖让他的小霸王出一口气，反正肩膀上的牙印并不碍事。

赖冠霖委屈得快要哭了，不过来是来洗手间解决生理问题，没想到居然是垂饵虎口，为什么一个月不见得姜丹尼尔变得如此危险，被他种的草莓这么明显，待会出去怎么面对李大辉他们？

“小不点，你这有什么东西沾到了。”姜丹尼尔趁着赖冠霖意识神游，快速在他的红润嘴唇落下蜻蜓点水之吻，伸出舌头舔舐双唇，“真的好甜。”

满意佳作的姜丹尼尔转身开门，看似不经意的留下一句：“这个咖啡馆挺好的，旁边还有卖服装围巾饰品什么的......”

聊得过于开心的李大辉经裴珍映提醒好友上洗手间的时间有些长，正好起身去找人的时候，赖冠霖已经回来了。

李大辉看着赖冠霖，略有疑惑：“冠霖你去哪里了？你的脸好红，怎么围了围巾？现在的天气还不至于啊。”

赖冠霖瞄了一眼后座的姜丹尼尔正和友人聊得愉快，无奈选择撒谎：“我突然觉得好热又好冷的，刚好咖啡店旁边有卖围巾所以晚了点回来。”

再次坐下来的赖冠霖已经无心与其他人交谈，姜丹尼尔四个字在他脑中迅速膨胀，已经压迫到他大脑神经，最后他假借说自己好像发烧才得以脱身。


End file.
